kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Winter 2018 Event/@comment-34728212-20180323154335
This event is finished, but i would like to share my last experience to this game with all of you guys : It was yesterday for me, at 9 p.m french hour, the game starts a new day (corresponding to the reset of quests at 6.00 a.m for japan), and there is only a few hours to try to farm for the last DD i wanted during my E5 farming. I was really lucky at the beginning, getting Amatsukaze, Jervis x2 and Hamanami quite quickly. Then Uzuki came 2 times the next week, but i was still lacking for the most precious one for me : Tokitsukaze. During this week, i've got only crap CA and CL that no one cares to drop since there is plenty of them in regular maps, and in addition, i drop Kongou, one of the BB with the lower %. Then, it means I've got all the lower % drop from E5 boss rank S than Tokitsukaze, and that was very frustrating. The salt was increasing each day and i was like i wouldn't be able to rescue the only ship i wanted to get for this event (plus the new events ships rewards, ofc). I even stopped to try to finish E6 since it was also too much salt for me. (i was still stuck at the first boss phase, and after 2-3 attempts, i came back to E5) So for the final day, i've made almost one run every hour since i woke up, with an organisation beetween my work and the game. After i came back to my appartment, i was still constantly trying to get enough buckets with expedition beetween runs, to be able to do as much as possible last runs. My last runs were dropping a lot of Shimakaze, and some others DDs came back again, so i was like "maybe i'll get the DD i want". It's midnight and an half in France, (2h30 remaining event) i start a run, and get immediatly stopped by a OS on my Murakumo getting from 31 to 1hp in one hit, WHAT THE HECK. I never got such bad luck, especially with my highest ship in my overall fleet. (only Yukikaze and Shimakaze were able to give me this frustration before lol) After 1 hour of docking and expeditions, i go again, aaaand, history repeats, -30hp in node P on Murakumo... I was so pissed off. It's 2 a.m and an half, 30mn remaining, and it's my last attempt to clear E5. It was all in or nothing, with 2 Buckets left. Air Node is going very well, no damage. Node N and P too, with only minor damages. Node P gave me Abukuma, really surprised by this, and maybe it means i'll get even better at node T ? On the boss, LBAS isnt doing very well, the expedition fleet too, and i've got Head-On engagement, soooo the boss and one ennemy was still left after day battle (this shit light-cruiser that usually dies rapidly with the torpedo strike was still there...), but i managed to destroy those 2 ones, thanks to Yukikaze finaly doing a TCI into this boss (instead of being constantly damaged like Shimakaze on my previous runs and missing the TCI 90% of time). Hatsuharu finished the work. It's my last S on E5C, and then the screen freeze a few seconds, a new ship is coming, "OMG" i didnt imagined this, and... ... ...Tokitsukaze appears. Unbelievable, after more than 100+ runs, at the last run, with only 30mn before the end of Winter 2018, she drops. All my anger, stress, salt from this event dissapeared instantly, letting me with only belief and happiness. It's a bit cruel that i've got her on my final run, but what an end to this event for me. (I cried for more than 5 minutes when i saw Tokitsukaze dropping tbh huh, unbelievable i said) So now I would like to thank everyone here contributing to this wiki. Thanks to all of the contributers, i managed to clear 5 maps out of 7 for my second event, since i dont have much time to play usually, the time spent was really worth the price. Now it's time to rest, gathering ressources again, and leveling up my new girls. (I listed all my drops on the Medal thread for Winter 2018) Have a nice day guys !